Elvira's Gassy Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira pooting. Elvira tooting. After Gaby and Elvira had a really frantically augment with Elvira losing to Gaby the dance queen. So Elvira stormed off back to Angela. But... Things are getting in quite mess for fashion, are they...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira's Gassy Adventure_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: This is third fanfic that I made for Elvira farting. Actually, it's gonna have to be Elvira farting and burping at both at the same time! Geeze, just come to it, why do I have to do this? Oh yeah, I know why. Because I'm a princess to them so Yoshizilla-Fan and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus can't tell me what to do! ...Heh, I'm just kidding. This fanfic is going to similar to the game but it's going to written in my way. Also I changed the line for the Pinky Street Shipping fans, but it's too long and it's wasting my time so I'm going to show it you. But you can still see it in my profile! Help Pinky Street rule the word! And enjoy the fanfic! No regrets!

_Disclaimer: Elvira and everybody else_ _in this fanfic belongs to Kira Kira Pop Princess/Pop Town on the DS (BabySUE and Dimple)._

* * *

Elvira growled angrily at Gaby after apparently losing to her. Being Gaby's rival with recognition was a terrible idea for Elvira, which that happened with Gaby being a dance queen of Rainbow City. Even worse, Gaby and Elvira's friendship had started to go down to 85% after they had a terrible argument.

"Grr... You're good." Elvira sighed in disappointed as she folded her arms. "No wonder you're my rival! You did alright..."

"Heehee! Looks like I won!" Gaby giggled in delight as she went all sparkly eyed, much to Elvira's slight annoyance.

"Argh! You won't always be so lucky!" Elvira shouted. "Don't get too happy yet! Understand?!"

Gaby's sorrow then turned in anger. "Hey! I was trying hard here too, you know?!" she yelled.

"Whatever! Next time I'll beat you for sure!" Elvira scoffed angrily as she walked away.

"But we don't have to be enemies, you know?" Gaby called out.

"Excuse me!" Elvira growled. "You're my rival! R-I-V-A-L! Rival! Now leave me alone!"

Gaby ran up to Elvira. "Stop saying that! Let's work together" Gaby announced happily.

"Ah, what the hell!" Elvira sighed madly. "I'm not gonna fall from that! Just because I like cats so much and I'm a bit soft, no matter how many time do I have to-"

"Elvira, you are so stubborn!" Gaby shouted angrily.

"I don't care!" Elvira yelled. "I'll keep on doing fashion and dancing in my way and you do the same!"

"Ah, fine!" Gaby shouted. "Be like that!"

"Shut up!" Elvira growled in annoyance. "I'm gonna keep on practising when our mentor comes back and leaves you to dust! Adios!" She then preformed a backflip off the scene.

"Huh?! You're copying mentor's!" Gaby yelled out.

Elvira then walked up to Gaby, glaring at her as she folded her arms in annoyance.

"Well..." Gaby stated nervously.

"It's not copying! It's honouring!" Elvira yelled as she slapped Gaby across the face.

"Ouch! That hurts...!" Gaby exclaimed, rubbing her sore cheek with her right hand. "What did you do that for?!"

Elvira scoffed. "You're lucky that you're still my rival and I'm tolerant with you!" Elvira grumbled as she walked off.

"What's her problem?" Gaby wondered still rubbing her chin in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elvira was inside Angela in her room, as she was walking about, placing her hands on her head as she groaned in frustration.

"Grr... it's just not fair!" Elvira grumbled in annoyance. "Why do I have to be friends with that blonde manic, anyway? I knew I shouldn't be mean to Gaby because of our friendship being 100%, and now it's gone down to 85%..." Elvira then sighed as she slouched to the floor onto her knees in disappointed. "Ugh... I knew I shouldn't have argue with her..."

Suddenly, Elvira's stomach rumbled, prompting her to quickly jump up as she rubbed her grumbling belly, sighing. "Great. Now I'm really hungry. I wish that my mama wasn't so busy so she could have some more time cooking a meal for me... Maybe I'll have all the food I want!"

Just then out of the blue, as things are seem to be getting quite harsh and somewhat chilling, Elvira farted loudly, her tuba toot had puffed her sweatpants as Elvira gasped in shock, placing her left hand on her left cheek, feeling awkward. Elvira farted loudly again, and this time it was lasted than five seconds as the area of Elvira's sweatpants clad butt went darker within the few seconds, with Elvira blushing as she screamed out in embarrassment, placing her hands on her butt.

"Oh no... I've got bad gas again!" Elvira exclaimed as she sweat-dropped, shaking her head in disbelief while letting out another toot. "Man, it's just like the time I went to the Rainbow City Cafeteria at the other side..."

Elvira then sighed as she slapped her brow letting out another toot, which had became raunchier with Elvira feeling a quite gross in her sweatpants, much to Elvira in awe as she sighed in disappointment, before glancing at her butt as she pooted again.


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira farted loudly again, causing her gasp in shock as she placed her hands on her stomach while glancing at her butt, as Elvira's entire face blushed scarlet, feeling embarrassed. Just then, Gaby popped her head out from behind the door before entering Elvira's room.

"Hello? Elvira, I just really want to apologize to you for that auguring earlier." Gaby stated.

Elvira then gasped as she faced Gaby, her entire face still blushing red as she sweat dropped, placing her hands her butt in embarrassment. "Oh Gaby, don't look at me!" Elvira panicked, as she let out a loud toot while rubbing her butt with both of her hands. "I'm not in the mood right now, since I have bad gas..."

"Why not?" Gaby asked. "But Elvira... If you had bad gas, it wouldn't bother me."

Elvira looked at Gaby in the surprised expression. "Really? You really mean that?"

Gaby nodded her head. "Yeah! Don't worry, Elvira. I know you just can't control yourself, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You told me the truth to my body, which is really good. I love you, Elvira, and I'm going to stand by you, no matter how many times you've been gassy."

Elvira sighed happily. "Thanks Gaby. I love you too. I know that we augur sometimes, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, too."

Gaby's heart pounded. And the best thing is about that is Gaby and Elvira's friendship had grew back to 100% again.

"Whoa... are you serious?" Gaby gasped as she went all sparkly eyed.

"Yes. Dead serious." Elvira replied, nodding her head as she let out a cute little poot.

"Wow..." Gaby sighed happily. "That's so awesome! I can't wait to hang out with you more often!"


End file.
